Touch me
by Cherisa
Summary: The boys are on a hunting trip. Alice and Bella spend some alone time on the couch...How will Edward react? You'll find out soon...  Warning: Very very lemony...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I was sitting on the couch with Alice, watching a soap that we both weren't interested in.

I missed Edward. The boys had gone hunting for three days and such a long time without my loving husband was torture. Sure, I had Alice and my sweet daughter to keep me busy, but they couldn't give me what I craved most: Edward's touch.

I sighed. My thoughts were wandering to his hard body, the gentle caresses he spoiled me with whenever he had the opportunity to do so.

_He would crawl onto the bed like a cat while I was reading „Wuthering Heights" once again, a lazy smile on his face. One hand would find it's way to my legs, slowly wandering upwards, stroking circles through the fabric. I would pretend not to notice him. That was our favorite game. He would grow impatient, hoist himself next to me and start assaulting my neck with kisses and love bites until I wouldn't be able to ignore him anymore. My neck was the most erogene zone of my body, a fact Edward was fully aware of. I would stiffle a moan, put away the book and engulfe his lips into a passionate kiss that reached my core..._

Shrill laughter from the TV brought me back to reality and I felt like screaming in frustration. I wanted him so badly, it nearly hurt. My panties were already wet from my little fantasy and I knew I needed to change before...

„Bella, get a grip, I can smell you already...," Alice said with an amused smile.

Damn it. I got up emberassedly, determined to clean myself up and change into new panties, but I didn't make it because Alice was suddenly sitting in my lap.

„That's nothing to be ashamed of," she whispered and leaned forward until her lips brushed the sensitive skin behind my ear.

I shuddered in delight, but in the meantime I wondered what the hell she was doing. I was with Edward, she loved Jasper and still she was sitting here, kissing me. I couldn't deny it, it felt good, but I couldn't cheat on Edward with his own sister, who happened to be my best friend.

„Alice, what..."

„Shhhh...Stop thinking, Bella...It's not like we are lesbians now...Look at it as a favor between friends. I know that you miss Edward terribly and believe me, I miss Jasper. I'm going to make love to him all night as soon as they come home..."

„But why don't we wait?", I asked weakly. Alice purred against my throat and let her lips travel towards the hem of my shirt, pushing away the fabric and kissing her way down until she reached my breasts. A moan escaped my lips when she slowly licked over my nipples, keeping away the cups of my bra with her delicate hands.

„That's why. You feel too good to stop now...Besides, that's something I've wanted to try out for a long time...," Alice sighed and continued to caress me.

Me resolve was fading. But what would Edward say? He would see it in her mind, see, what she had done to me...

„Edward will be jealous, but he won't be mad for long. Imagine how great sex with him will be when he claims you back, wants to possess you...," Alice said, a whicked grin playing around her lips.

She spread her legs further, pushing herself against me and I gave in.

For the first time in my life I kissed a girl and it felt amazing. It was totally different from being with Edward, nothing was better than being with him, but it felt good and gave me some relief from the tension building in me.

I deepened the kiss, slipped my tongue in her mouth and stroke hers with mine. The sensation sent little shockwaves through my body that soon reached my already wet core.

Passion was rising inside of me and I pulled her closer, cupping her small firm breasts in my hands and stroking the erect perks trough the fabric of her blouse and bra. She moaned into our kiss and suddenly I wanted her naked. That raw desire was a shock for me, I would have never imagined to feel such intense lust for another woman, but I decided to just let go.

Alice ripped my shirt apart, not bothering to pull it over my head, and appreaciated the better access to my skin with a deep moan.

And then she was everywere. Her lips and hands touched the most sensitive parts of my body as if she knew them by heart. My breathing became erratic, and I felt warm liquid seep through my panties. Her actions aroused me so much, it was alomost unbearable.

„Do you like that, Bella?", she asked seductively and looked at me with lust-clouded eyes. She had moved from my lap to the floor, her lips dangerously low over the waistband of my jeans.

„Oh yes," I hissed when she slowly opened the button and pulled my them down my legs.

But instead of touching me were I needed her most, she started to kiss her way up my legs, teasing me, making me beg. The burning and throbbing between my legs was so intense that I felt like exploding any moment.

„Alice, please...," I moaned helplessly and squirmed on the couch, trying to reach her.

She tasted the skin of my inner thight, licking and biting lightly, until she reached the hem of my now thoroughly soaked panties.

„Hmm,Bella, do you want me to lick your dripping pussy?", she asked huskily. She finally slipped one finger under the fabric and let it glide between my wet folds. She quickly found my clit and rubbed it a little.

„Yes, oh god, do it already," I nearly screamed and pushed myself against her fingers.

She smiled dreamily and pulled my panties away, positioned her head between my legs and replaced her fingers with her tongue.

I cried out loud in ecsatsy, when she swireld her tongue around my clit, occasionaly biting it lightly. A tugging behind my navel that intensified with each delicious movement showed me that Alice was close to pushing me over the edge. I tossed and turned in her grip, not knowing wether I could bear the feelings she caused. But I didn't want her to stop. I couldn't form a coherent thought anymore, everything was vanishing in the blur of lust and desire Alice had caused.

She abandoned my clit for a moment and entered me with her tongue, slowly pushing herself into me. She licked me from the inside, with excruciatingly slow strokes that made me scream again.

She moaned against me, returning to my clit and pushed two fingers into me, working them deeper and deeper in an accelerating speed. That was the end. I thrust my hips against her repeatedly, felt my muscles clench around her and screamed her name when the orgasm washed over me like a giant wave.

„Oh, Alice...!"

She scrambled back on the couch and grinned.

„Better that waiting, eh?"

„Yes..." I sighed still panting, and leaned back, satisfied and defeated.

„Next time, it's your turn...," she said and turned her attention back to the TV. „I suggest you clean yourself up and change into something decent," she said, referring to my ripped shirt and the fact that I wasn't wearing trousers. „The boys will be back soon..."

A shiver was running down my spine when I thought about Edward's reaction. I wasn't sure wether I could trust Alice's promise that he wouldn't be mad for long. But for now I needed a shower.

After washing all traces of our little escapade from my body I put on some sexy red underwear, shorts and a low-cut top and went to Edward's room. Although we were living in our own little house, we were always welcome in the huge Cullen home and Esme hadn't changed a thing.

When I openend the door I froze.

Edward was back.


	2. Chapter 2

Touch me

Edward was back.

He was facing the window and I was glad that I didn't have to see the look in his eyes.

I felt bad for letting Alice have her way with me, but on the other hand I had needed the release badly.

„How could you let her fuck you?", he finally asked, his voice thick with anger, confusion and something I couldn't identify yet. „We were close to our house and I saw her thoughts, they were full of you and your wet pussy..."

Somehow the thought of Edward watching Alice getting me off was hot.

With one fluid movement he had me pressed against the door.

„No one is allowed to fuck you but me!", he stated and kissed me almost brutally. Is hard lips molded into mine and he grabbed my ass possesively. He radiated power and desire and the thought of his hard velvety cock inside of me made me incredibly aroused.

I felt myself getting wet again and of course Edward could smell it, as well as Alice had previously.

„Wet again, hmmm?", he moaned into my ear, attacked my sensitive skin and pressed his growing erection between my legs.

A deep moan escaped my lips and I rubbed myself against him, desperate to find release from my need for friction.

„You horny little slut...," he growled and pulled my top over my head. „Was my sister tongue-fucking you not enough?" He bit lightly into my nipples and I cried out because of the pleasurable pain. His usual gentleness was missing, but I liked this new, rough side of Edward and him talking dirty turned me on immensly.

„But I missed your hard cock," I moaned and slid my hands into his jeans, grasped his throbbing erection and started to stroke him, applying just as much pressure as I knew he liked. He let out a moan and his head rolled back.

But he gathered back his self control quickly, he obviuosly didn't want me to have so much power over him.

He pulled my hand away, grabbed the other one that had been wound into his hair, pushed them over my hand and held them there. With a wicked smile he said, „I'll show you what you missed..."

His whole behaviour and his obvious want for me made me so needy that I felt my juices run down my inner tight. It was alomst embarassing how hot that dominant Edward made me.

He bit my left nipple while rubbing the other one with his spare hand, and my moans became rhythmic and throaty, while his actions sent waves of pure lust through my heated body and into my already dripping core. I whished he would touch me there, but he obviously wanted to punish me.

His lips moved down my body excrutiatingly slow.

„Edward, please, fuck me already...," I pleaded and rocked my hips, desperate to force his attention towards my pussy.

„I didn't get it, love...," he whispered, with his lips shortly above my jeans.

„I want you to fuck me with your georgous cock," I half screamed and that was all encouragement he needed.

He ripped apart my jeans and panties, and without further ado, pushed his hard member fully into me.

I nearly came before he had made another move. The feeling of being filled by him was overwhelming, although I knew it so well.

He started thrusting into me, and I screamed his name, unable to realease the tension in any other way. I crossed my ankles behind his back to gain him better access to the depth of my seeping pussy. He growled and bit my neck, causing new delicious sensations.

He pulled in and out of me in a hypnotic rhythm, his face showing only lust and an animalistic desire that he usually ket well hidden. I loved it.

I felt my climax aproaching and rocked my hips against him. My clit met his pubic bone with every movement and intensified the throbbing and tugging between my legs.

But when I was nearly coming, he pulled out of me and I screamed once again, but his time in frustration.

„Not so quickly, Bella, you have been a very bad girl...," he growled and pushed my roughly towards the bed. „On your knees!"

I kneeled on the bed obidiently, still whimpering from the loss, and presented him my pussy that was aching for him. He tortured me, slid two fingers into me and pumped in and out for a few times, almost making me come, but stopped before he sent me over the edge completely.

„So fucking wet and delicious...," I heard him moan, before he thrust into me again, unable to control himself any longer.

I reached between my legs and rubbed my clit frantically, while he fucked me from behind and finally I came hard. I screamed his name while my walls clenched around him and he spilled into me.

„Oh god, Edward, I love your cock," I moaned, knowing that he wanted to hear just that.

„I hope so...," he answered and pulled his softening member out of me. „Because I'm going to make you come again."

He pulled me on the bed with him and rested his head on my breasts. „In a few minutes."

In the living room Alice was shifting uncomfortably on the couch. She hated to admit it, but the screams from Edward's room turned her on.

„Quite the show they are giving us, hmm?" Rosalie asked, raising her eyebrows. She had come back from shopping a few minutes ago.

„Hmmm," Alice replied and resisted the urge to touch herself.

„What do you think about having some fun with each other?", Rosalie asked and shifted her body towards Alice, slid her hand into the other girls pants and between her wet folds. „Seems, you are quite turned on by those two fucking upstairs..."

„I'd love to...,"Alice answered huskily and kissed Rosalie's full lips. „Don't hold back..."

_**A.N.: **So, that was a random idea that popped into my mind this afternoon. I'd love to hear your opinion about this little peace of lemony goodness._

_Leave a little review, will you? *** puppy dog eyes***_

_Love, Cherisa_


End file.
